Snow
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Take the time and see what it's like when the snow falls. And the stretching teen and his friend that's a girl take their morning out into the hills, sledding. See what it's like. Oh, c'mon. Don't be shy. I swear it'll make you smile.


**Hey guys. I've been waiting for the snow to fall around here so that I could post this one. And it has fallen! Enjoy. **

**-**

"How cold is it, you think?" She asked him, getting to her feet and placing her empty dish into the sink.

He looked at her, tugging off his gloves with an eyebrow raised - she waited for an answer as she glanced towards the clock. "Not at all." He muttered, tossing them at her face. "I mean, all there is, is a light breeze. You'll be perfect with just a t-shirt."

"Lash be serious."

"I'm trying." He chuckled, entering the brightly lit kitchen while taking off his skully cap. "It's just really hard when you already called me over and we _discussed the weather._" The brown haired girl smirked, and ran a hand through her hair before looking out the window. "C'mon, Crystal. It's fuckin' snowin' out, and it's 10:30."

"I'm ready, don't worry." Crystal whispered, shaking her head towards the tall boy.

"You're in pajamas!" He nearly shouted, tugging down the zipper to pull off his jacket. "Far from being ready, I should say."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Watching him take off his coat, she began to giggle. "And you're not? How early did you get up to _not_ notice those weren't skulls and crossbones?"

"I didn't -" He looked down at his extra large shirt, and a blush creeped up on his cheeks. "Bunnies." He growled darkly, crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl on his lips. "I bet Auralie did this. Devil sister."

"Yeah…kay. I'm gunna go put my boots on." Crystal laughed, patting his shoulder as she walked by him to get to the stairs.

"Wouldja hurry? We've already missed the first hill break!"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Lash, there are other hills."

--

Dashing from the house, Crystal fumed as she tried to get her hat upon her head, dodging the quick throws of snow from Lash. "Would you quit it?" She snarled, smacking the hat against her leg. When he cackled loudly from his hiding place behind a bush, she quickly slammed the hat upon her head.

"No." A wet ball hit her cheek. "You made me wait forever just now."

Crystal was fuming, her fists at her sides. With a stealthy lift of her finger, she made snow into balls - their paths straight and leading towards his nose. "Oh, Lash Livingston," she whispered through her teeth, "you are _so_ lucky we're out back right now." His only reply was a large chuckle from behind her, where he was already starting to stretch his way to the shed.

"Why? Would you try and kick my ass in public?" The doors opened and Lash disappeared inside, chucking out sleds and inner tubes in haste.

"I wouldn't have to _try._" She growled, picking up the carelessly thrown snowboard out of the snow and listening to the clinks and clangs of Lash rummaging through more than just the winter activities. "What…" She began, stepping into the entrance doors extremely wearily. "What are you doing?"

But Lash wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Lash? Where'd yo -"

"_**RAWR!**_" Gripping her shoulders he knocked her to the snow, his body toppling over hers.

"Wha - ooa!" She screamed, her eyes closed tight and her fingers digging into his thick jacket. "What the fuck was that for? I've got a handle in my back, you ass!"

He could only laugh, blowing strands of his hair away from his brown eyes.

"No, stop laughing, it isn't funny! No, stop!" Quickly pushing him so that he rolled underneath her, she smirked in triumph when his face froze.

"If you don't get off me, I'll break."

"What?"

"It's _freezing_, and I'm rubber." He stared wildly at her, doing his best to get out from under her. It looked like she didn't get it. "Crys, quick chemistry lesson here - rubber plus cold temperatures equals broken Lash."

"No, no, I knew that."

"Then get off m -"

"I'm just curious as to why winter is your favorite season." With a sigh, Lash looked away a moment, only to stare deeply at the girl above him, smirking before he turned his head once more, biting her wrist.

Toppling to the side, she gripped her flesh, gasping lightly with shock as he began to stand, reaching for her hand to pick her up. "You already know why." Lash muttered, slowly picking up an inner tube. Her hand grabbed his and he lifted her to her feet with ease.

"Yes, but that was before you got powers." She whispered back, rubbing her injured wrist and dragging along her snowboard and sled behind them.

"Just because I got powers that could kill me in the winter -"

"And summer." She interjected.

He gave her a small glare as they reached the gate to the front yard. "Doesn't mean I can't stop enjoying it. I just have to be -"

"Uber careful."

"And I wouldn't be hurt in the summer, Crys."

She burst into a fit of laughter. "You'll just be burning. Oh, Lash, you poor thing."

"Hehe, so funny." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Let's get to the hills, please? I don't wanna fight Stronghold's gang like last year."

"That was a good one, though."

"You were the one to knock'em all down. I got frostbit halfway through!"

Crystal could only nod, smirking as Lash was left to grumble angrily.

--

"You know…what I've always wondered?" She asked him, taking that steep step up the snow to get back up to the top. Crystal watched as Lash's head inclined, tilted with interest. "How and why we're friends."

He began to chuckle, settling himself into his forest green sled and sliding down the hill, gripping one side strongly while the other fumbled the air. With a twist of his wrist, Lash took a hold of Crystal's waist, grasping her to fall into place on his lap, facing the hill they were both now speeding down. "Hold on!" He screamed, turning sharply to ride into the deep trail between the trees. Crystal held her eyes tightly shut, her teeth smashed together with pure terror. But when Lash wrapped a long arm around her middle, her breath hitched - and could only help herself to finally opening them.

"Do you have anywhere's an idea as to where this thing goes?" Crystal meeped, doing her best to look back at him.

He shook his head, placing it upon her shoulder. "Down." Laughing, he squished her against him to make another sharp turn, and they both saw the empty opening in the trees. "You, hey, you wanna do the honors?"

"Of what? Knocking us off the trail and to our deaths?" She nearly shouted, flabbergasted. He shrugged.

"Sure! Why not?"

"No!"

"As you wish." Lash muttered, his other arm coming around to latch her to him. "Get ready."

Her eyes closed, her hands coming back to grasp his jacket the best she could. "Oh, God."

--

"That was crazy."

"It was _your _idea!"

"Oh don't kid yourself, Crys. That was fun."

"I landed on my face!" Lash tightened his jaw as his thermal gloves lifted a chunk of snow off the ground, lazily chucking it into the girl's cheek.

There was silence.

Quickly whipping his head to look at her for a reaction, he saw that she was in a daze. "Crystal?"

"It's…snowing again." She whispered, pointing up to the cloudy sky. "See? You can see it coming down by the town hall."

"Change in attitude, have you." He replied wispily, closing his eyes and covering his ears with some of his hair beneath his hat. If the wind picked up and the snow fall would become bad, then he would be in trouble.

"It's beautiful…" Crystal said, turning to look at him. Her face was at ease until she saw that Lash was extremely pale. "Y'kay?"

"I've got ten minutes of still time before I start cracking. I'm fine." She nodded, squinting her eyes back to the sky. As a snowflake melted upon her cheek, a thought came across her mind.

Starting a snow angel, she spoke. "I've never been kissed in a snowstorm before."

Leaning up on his elbow, Lash snorted. "I thought it was rain."

"No, I've been kissed in the rain." She muttered darkly, crossing her arms. "Stupid…Jagger."

"I thought you got over that."

"I am."

"Doesn't seem like it."

She glared at him. "Well I am. He was an idiot."

"I agree." Lash said, raising his hand high. "Anyone who cheats on my best friend is seriously mistaken." He nodded overdramatically.

"Eh." She dropped the subject. "I still haven't ever been kissed in the snowfall." It was a simple statement, as she closed her eyes to open her mouth, letting the small flakes disappear on her tongue.

Lash lay there for a moment, recalling memories and thoughts in his mind. "You know what I just realized?"

"Mhghn?"

"I've kissed nearly all the girls at school." Crystal laughed. "No! At some point in time, my tongue was down their throat." She replied with a disgusted sound, making Lash laugh loudly. "I'm kidding. But I'm not about all those chicks."

"I'm not Speed." Crystal growled. "I'd like to know that girls aren't _chicks._"

"Meh." He said, shaking his hand. Crystal was quiet. "Okay, fine. Sorry." Lash began to think once more. "I haven't kissed _you_ before." It shortly after, sounded like it nearly hit him in the face.

"Yes you have."

"Cheeks don't count." He went on, still surprised. "I've never kissed you!" His voice was so full of shock, but the girl laying beside him nodded calmly.

"Yeaa-hh…" As if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. "Of all the girls you've ever met, me being the longest…" She opened her blue eyes. "Preschool, I believe - you've never kissed me."

Rolling onto his stomach, Lash smiled mischievously. "So, _you've_ never been kissed in a snowstorm, and _I've_ never kissed _you_…"

Crystal looked a bit scared. "What are you thinking about?"

"Kill two birds with one stone?"

She looked at him oddly. "You actually _want_ to kiss me?"

"Don't ask questions, Crystal. Just answer mine."

"You really want to?"

"Crystal…" He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"But why!" She screeched, her blue orbs wide as she lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Yes or no!" He said loudly, his own eyes narrowing and determined for an answer.

"Yes!" Crystal shouted nervously, not exactly knowing what she wanted.

Lash knocked her back to the snow, climbing atop the girl to press his lips hard against hers. She was stiff for a moment, but relaxed her arms on his puffy shoulders, moving her mouth slowly against his. His fingers traced her face, and her hands managed to crawl in past his hat, tugging strands tangled in his fingers. Pulling her up and into his chest, Lash used one hand to cradle the back of her head, pushing her just a little bit more into him.

When he let her go, they realized that each were gasping for breath, holding each other to at least find movement in something.

Crystal lay there, her eyes still closed, the back of her head held in snow and the palm of Lash's hand. Quickly pulling it away, she clasped it into her own, smirking as he gave a chuckle. Both leaning into the backs of the opposite's hand, they kissed it proclaiming '_mission accomplished_'.

"C'mon, let's go again." Lash said, picking her up and grabbing the sled in the process.

--

"Can we go home now? I mean it's -" Crystal flipped over her phone to check the time. "6:15. Do you not see time fly by here?" Lash slid down the hill, and then stretched a leg to stand beside her, his hands behind his back.

"We're coming back tomorrow."

"Alright, fine." I'm just wicked hungry." She whispered, looking up at his face.

"Okay then -" His arm coiled around her neck as they began walking. "Where'ja wanna go?" Lash watched her think, but tried to make her hurry. "I feel like I'm about to break off."

Crystal jumped forward, eyes wide as she turned to him. "Where? What's gunna fall off?"

"Your face." Smashing the snow that was in his left hand to her cheeks, he began laughing, holding down her arms to avoid any hits to his self.

"You, evil -" She growled. "- little bastard."

"Look whose calling me little!" He laughed loudly, picking her up by her waist to make her eye level. "Look at you!"

"I'm at a decent 5'6", thank you very much!" She shrieked, eyes narrow as he raised an eyebrow. "Now put me down!"

"Fine." Placing her on the snowy sidewalk, he watched her walk a little faster ahead. "Wow, gunna walk away."

"Yeah -" She began walking backwards, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Neuh."

"What are you? Five?" He countered, on the verge of snorting with laughter. "Gunna go home and play with your dolls?"

"Lash shut the hell up."

"Oh!" He called, getting into step with her this time. "I think I should tell your mother about that harsh language, young lady."

"I'm older than you - by _two_ weeks." The girl grumbled, hitching up her snowboard and now-flat inner tube against her hip. "And would you quit it already?"

"No!"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed, her one-worded retort echoing throughout the entire street.

He took a challenging step forward, smirking down at her, sled already crashing to the ground. "Make me."

Once seeing his hand lift and his head tilt to the side, Crystal had frozen. "N…no." Turning on her heel, she shook her head. "No, I won't do it." She continued walking, brushing hair from her eyes.

He didn't look like he was going to make her quit. "Double dog."

Immediately her feet stopped.

"Lash, you're being ridiculous."

"Chicken." He whispered, crossing his arms over his chest after adjusting his hat.

"Dumbass." She replied, rolling her eyes. "We're going nowhere when you keep this goi -"

"_Triple_, dog dare you."

"Jus - fuck you!" Dropping the things in her arms, she punched him in the chest, reaching up to rip off his hat.

"You just gunna hit me? Pussy." Repressing a growl, Crystal pulled down his hair, causing Lash to stop breathing for a moment. When his face was equivalent to hers, Crystal smashed her lips on his, hooking an arm around his neck. His arm wrapped around her middle, hitching her onto his hips so she was much closer. This was insanity. But they both wanted it. Slamming her against a fence, Lash cupped her chin, stroking the soft flesh that was nearly burning hot. "You are so…" He managed to remove his gloves and run his fingertips through her hair.

"What…?" She had moaned, scrunching a handful of his own dark locks.

"Annoying." He chuckled, biting softly on her bottom lip as he pushed her closer to him. "Shut the hell up Crystal, and let me kiss you."

--

He was _always_ the one on top in a situation as such as this.

But as he kissed her softly, he felt the micro fiber couch beneath him, his fingers running through Crystal's hair. After all these years, they've finally worked up the courage. _Thank the snowfall_.

"You do this better than I thought."

Crystal laughed, shoving her face into his neck. "I'm shocked that I can surprise you after so long."

"Oh, neuh." She smirked as he leaned in to press his lips against hers once more - but missed slightly and hit her cheek.

"What are you? Five?"

---

**Review!**


End file.
